In the Moonlight
by The Lonely Goatherd
Summary: Paige is a woman on a mission. Sequel to "In the Streetlight". Paige/Alex.


**Disclaimer:** Yeah, don't own Degrassi.

**Summary:** Sequel to "In the Streetlight". Paige is a woman on a mission. Paige/Alex.

* * *

**In the Moonlight-  
****-A One Shot**

Paige tossed and turned, a light sheen of sweat covering her body as her subconscious mind lost itself to her dream…

_Paige felt her heartbreaking. Carefully she stood up for if she stayed sitting she was certain the room would close in on her and swallow her whole. "Look," she said, hating that her voice was beginning to shake. "I'm sorry. I—thought it would be good for you here."_

_"Yeah," Alex whispered and Paige was surprised to find that for the first time in her years of knowing the raven haired beauty, she sounded completely and truly broken. "But I was still alone." She laughed sadly. "I lost you to a fantasy world."_

_Paige shook her head, averting her eyes to prevent the tears she could feel building. _No. _It wasn't true. This was not her job's fault, they had had problems before. And yet, the pounding of her heart told her it was a lie. They had been fine. Perfectly fine._

_"This is the right thing to do," Paige said, taking a step forward, wanting to memorize everything about Alex's face. She nodded her head as she spoke, trying to convince herself that it was indeed right. But if it was, then why did it feel so wrong? "But it still hurts," She admitted._

_Alex smiled sadly and reached forward, tapping Paige's hand lightly—Paige shuddered, would this be their last form of contact? "You make it sound like cough syrup."_

_With one more forced, tight smile, Alex grabbed her bag and turned. Paige was certain that the flip of her hair as she looked away would forever burn in her blue eyes._

_And then suddenly, Paige knew she was dreaming, for she felt herself do something that was not consistent with the awful memory that plagued her. Instead of watching Alex walk away she did what she had wanted to do that day, even though she had restrained herself:_

_Paige lunged forward, dropping her chic new glasses to the ground and not caring. She grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her around, embracing her tighter then she had in days—in weeks---perhaps in forever._

_Her lips latched to the other woman's and she kissed her. Kissed her for all that she was worth. For all the love she had. For what she could never put into words. _

_She felt Alex's arms tighten around her waist, pulling her closer until the heat of their bodies melded through their clothes and they became one; despite their barriers._

_Paige tore her lips away, breathing heavier than she could ever remember. "Don't leave," she whispered. "Stay. Please."_

_Alex nodded, her hair tickling Paige's face. "Okay," she whispered her voice hoarse and dazed._

_Paige felt a weight lift off her shoulder, surprised to find that it had been there. And she knew,_ this_ was the right thing to do._

Paige bolted up in bed, heaving for air. She threw her bedding off, feeling cramped and hot. She patted her body, trying to figure out if she was awake. A dream. Such a crazy dream. An intense dream. Paige could still feel the emotions running through her as if they had just happened.

She had to tell Alex.. To tell her about the dream, how it had made her feel. How frightened she had felt. And then Alex would wrap her in an embrace and hold her until she fell asleep again, promising her dreams of things far better.

Paige turned, hand outstretched and ready to shake her girlfriend awake. But then reality truly sank in. The left side of the bed was empty. Alex was no longer there. She hadn't been for a year. It had truly been a dream. A dream plagued by a true memory. A memory she wished would have turned out like her dream.

Paige groaned and kicked her way out of bed, deciding to watch television; for she knew sleep would not become her again tonight.

* * *

Paige shoveled cereal into her mouth. She kept her head bowed, holding up the newspaper with one hand; doing her best to hide from the world.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Marco asked, trying to see over the top of the paper.

"Fine," Paige said quickly before taking another large bight of food.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Ellie said from the counter, pouring herself some coffee.

"Not sick," Paige grunted back.

Marco sighed and Ellie shrugged, the two casting a glance at one another.

"Paige," Marco began slowly. "We love you, you know we do but--."

"But--." Ellie jumped in. "You've been in a funk ever since you ran into--."

Paige roughly swallowed her half chewed cereal, "I'm not going to cook dinner for the next six months if you finish that sentence."

Ellie held her hands up in defeat before grabbing her cup of coffee and leaving the room.

Marco sighed. He rose from his seat and pulled out the chair closest to Paige. When the blonde didn't acknowledge his presence of move and grabbed the paper from her hand, balled it, and threw it over his shoulder.

Paige scowled, a look that she realized was becoming her signature expression. "I was reading that."

"Paige, you're not fine," Marco said, ignoring her previous comment.

Paige shrugged and looked away. "Just haven't been sleeping well."

Marco sighed again and tapped his fingers on the table. Paige pushed her bowl of cereal away, no longer hungry. After a minutes silence Marco took in a deep, reassuring breath, and spoke:

"Look, Paige, Ellie's right. You've been in a funk ever since you ran into Alex last week."

Paige slumped in her chair and crossed her arms. She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry.

"Hell," Marco continued, "You haven't even been yourself since she left."

Paige's eyes shot open. "She didn't _leave_, Marco. I practically threw her out," she said, finally admitting to herself the truth of what had happened.

"Well," Marco said, smiling slightly. "Then maybe this is the universe giving you a second chance."

Paige scoffed. "In case you have forgotten, the universe has already given Alex and I our second chance. And third. And fourth," she said. "No, actually, I've lost count of the number of chances we've been given."

Marco smiled and stood up, leaning forward to still keep eye contact with his friend. "Paige, when it comes to this universe, I have a feeling you and Alex will get as many chances as you want."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That sometimes love just needs a little extra—push," Marco said, placing a light kiss on the top of her head before leaving the room.

Paige stared at the wood of the table, Marco's words ringing in her ears. Could he be right? Was their running into one another a sign that perhaps their time together was yet to be over? A year, a whole year where they had had no contact; then one night, out of the blue, they run into one another.

She wondered, how many times had she walked past Club Zanzibar on her midnight walks? How many times had Alex been on the other side of the door? How many times had Alex walked in just as she had walked past? How many times?

But it had only taken one time, one time for them to run into one another. One time for Paige to feel like her world had been tipped upside down. One time, for her to realize that, perhaps, upside down was the way she liked her world to be.

Paige sat up, suddenly breathing like she had just run a mile. Her heart pounded. Thoughts and ideas whirled in her head until she could sort them and order them, a single plan forming itself.

She had things to do. Places to be. And a phone call to make.

* * *

Paige stared at the clock. Nine. Would it be too early? Would she be there? There was only one way to find out. She picked up the phone and dialed the number she had never forgotten.

"Club Zanzibar," a voice on the other side answered.

"Hi," Paige said, her voice squeaking. She cleared her throat. "Is Mel there?"

"She is, just one moment."

Paige held her breath.

"Hello?" Mel's voice crackled.

"Mel? It's Paige."

There was a sigh. "Paige?"

"Listen, I need you to tell me if Alex is working tonight."

"_Paige_," Mel's voice warned.

"I know," Paige said quickly before Mel could say anything else or hang up. "_I know_. Just—if she's working, I need you to give her a message for me. Please."

There was silence and Paige was certain she could actually feel Mel thinking through the phone. "Okay," she said, after a moment. "What?"

Paige sighed in relief. "Tell her to--." Paige spoke quickly, feeling giddiness shoot through her veins like a drug; feeling as if the pieces of her world were finally shifting together.

* * *

Alex stepped off stage, expertly wrapping her robe around her to hide her bare body. It was a skill that had been a clumsy one, and she had had to have someone else put the robe on her while she hid her herself. But now. Now she was the expert.

She sat down in a near by chair and buried her head in her hands, feeling more exhausted then she could remember. Then again, the past week she had felt like hell, so that probably had something to do with it. At least she was over with her shift now and she could go home and bury herself

There was a cough and she looked up. Mel stood before her, twirling a small piece of paper between her fingers. "Got somethin' for you," she said, walking forward a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"What?" Alex asked, holding out her hand; in no mood for games.

"Just a message," Mel said, handing over the piece of paper. She winked and walked away.

Alex looked at the piece of paper in her hand. A message. From Paige.

* * *

Paige sat on the park bench, twirling the bouquet of flowers in her hand.

She wondered how long it would take Alex to get here. If she even came. If Mel even gave her the message. Her nerves pounded, over taking her senses. She would wait. Wait as long as it took. As many nights as it took. She would wait.

She looked up, shielding her eyes against the moonlight that seemed unusually bright. The stars twinkled, millions of little eyes winking back at her.

"You know, some people consider being in a park by yourself at this time of night dangerous."

Paige jumped at the sound of another voice; her heart rate sky rocketing to an unhealthy level. She turned to see Alex standing a few feet away and her heart sped even more.

"You came," Paige said, hating how surprised her voice sounded. Though she wasn't sure if Alex actually would show up.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah well---," her voice trailed off and she looked away.

There was silence.

"I got you these," Paige said, taking a step forward and holding out the flowers.

Alex eyed the small bouquet as if deciding if it was poison. Paige pushed the flowers towards her again, nodding slightly. Carefully, Alex reached out and took the bouquet. "Why?" she asked, skeptically.

Paige took in a deep breath, all of the words she had practiced and ran through her mind escaped her and she was left alone. To come up with the right words to say. "Because I'm sorry," she began slowly. "I'm so, so sorry…for _everything_."

_Everything_ hung in the air. _Everything_. So much more then what had transpired a week ago. So much more than had transpired a year ago. _Everything_. _Everything. _

Alex didn't speak. She just looked down, boring her eyes into the flowers.

Paige took in a deep breath and took another step forward. "And I was wondering---hoping, really," she said, clasping her hands together. She needed something to do, something to hold onto and the one thing she wanted to latch to was unavailable. "—that we could start over again. From the beginning. I—I want to do this the right way."

Alex looked up, her head quirked to the side. "The right way?"

Even though she had asked a question, and not one Paige had been hoping for, Paige took this as a positive. _Progress_. "I want to pick you up from your place at seven and take you to dinner and a movie. The whole nine yards."

Suddenly, anger flashed through Alex's eyes. She clenched her fist around the flowers, making some of the stems crack with pressure. Paige was horrified to see frustrated tears brim her eyes. "Why," Alex said through clenched teeth. "Are you doing this? What right do you have to do this after all this time?"

Paige felt her pulse quicken again and her breaths come in shorts gasps. _No_. This was not how this was supposed to turn out. Not like this. She felt her own tears brim her eyes. But why was she doing this now? Alex was correct—what right did she have?

"I—I'm doing this because I care for you. And for the past year I've been nothing but miserable without you, okay? I've missed you, so sue me for wanting to be with the person I care about most in this world.

"I want to be with you Alex," she said, desperately, clutching at her chest. "Because I love you."

Both of their eyes widened at Paige's words. Paige felt all the air leave her body. She had never, in their time together, told Alex she loved her. Alex had said it to her, this was true, but Paige had never reciprocated the words; and now she wondered what had taken her so long. The words had tasted sweet on her lips and she suddenly craved for an opportunity to say them again. So she did:

"I love you. And I just want to try again. The right way."

"The right way," Alex said again, though this time it wasn't a question. It was as if she were trying the words on. "The right way," she mumbled again.

Paige could see Alex's resolve beginning to crack. So took another step forward. "I know I've messed up—we—we've both messed up. But I just---want, to try."

Alex bounced on her heel. She looked at the flowers in her hand. She looked at Paige and for the first time in a year, their eyes locked. "I'm not quitting my job," she said, her voice a challenge.

Paige closed her eyes, willing the words to disappear. But she knew, she knew she couldn't make them. She swallowed her pride and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly.

There was silence again.

"I—I like Italian," Alex said after a moment, her voice quiet and shy.

Paige opened her eyes. "I know the perfect place. Maybe I can take you the next time you don't work?"

"I'm free tomorrow."

"Then I'll pick you up at seven?"

Alex nodded, a shy smile gracing her features.

"Maybe I can give you a ride home now?" Paige whispered, taking another step forward.

"That would be nice," Alex whispered back.

Carefully, unsure of what her boundaries were, Paige took Alex by the hand, entwining their fingers.

Together they walked towards Paige's car as the stars continued to wink from above.

_Fin  
_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this sequel!

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
